


Of Jedi, Crew Members, Children of Jedi and Senators, and Clones

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Stories of The Mantis and Skywalkers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: After Fallen Order it's no longer canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jaro Tapal Lives, Luke and Leia find out they are twins earlier, Protective clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: Raised by Rex with the help of Wolffe and Gregor, Padme and Anakin Tano-Bonteri are quite nervous when seeing other Jedi. Especially Cal Kestis and Cere Junda.Cal Kestis wasn't expecting to find younglings with clones if you would even consider them that. But seeing the clones protect the children his crew and him might just trust them. Well except Cere.Leia Organa knew she was adopted but wanted to know who her true parents were. Coming across Padme and Anakin Tano-Bonteri, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, and the crew of the Mantis she soon realizes her true heritage. Don't get her wrong she loves her adoptive parents. She then finds her twin brother, Luke Skywalker.Luke Skywalker never expected to have a twin sister. He had run into Old Ben. Then they ran into Cal, Merrin, Rex, BD-1 and his twin, Leia. He wonders why he never knew. Later they meet two more clones, Padme, Anakin, and the crew of the Mantis.Or basically the story where Luke and Leia realize they are twins earlier thanks to Padme, Anakin, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, and the crew of the Mantis.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Bail Organa & Leia Organa, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Original Character(s), CC-5576-39 | Gregor & CT-7576 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5576-39 | Gregor & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Character(s), Cal Kestis & Jaro Tapal, Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis/Merrin, Cere Junda & Cal Kestis, Greez Dritus & Cal Kestis, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Series: Stories of The Mantis and Skywalkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719136
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

~Padme's P.O.V~

I was training with my twin brother, Anakin, when I heard yelling. I deactivated my lightsabers and went to check what was going on. My brother followed my lead.

"We shouldn't be here!" A woman snapped. She had black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. I noticed she had a double-bladed spinning lightsaber.

"I don't know Cere. This place doesn't seem that bad." A young man said. He looked 11 years older than my brother and I. He had red hair, green eyes, and light skin. I saw he had a double-bladed lightsaber that could become a split saber.

"Anakin. Maybe we should get Uncles Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor." I whispered.

"Let's wait a little." Anakin said. I nodded. I then saw a Nightsister. I don't think that's a good thing. I also saw a Latero but didn't know what to make of him. Then there was a droid.

"Someone else is here." The young man said.

"Are you sure Cal?" The Nightsister asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." The young man, Cal, said. I tried to sneak around but the woman, Cere, aimed a blaster at me. I barely dodged it and ended up on the sandy ground. My brother ran over to me before she could aim at him. We went for our lightsabers as Cere aimed for me again.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Uncle Wolffe shouted angrily stepping in front of us protectively. Uncle Rex and Uncle Gregor also stepped in front of us protectively.

"Your clones." Cere said.

"So?" Anakin asked.

"The Empire has to be near." She said.

"The Empire doesn't know we are here." Uncle Rex said. Anakin helped me up. Cal noticed our lightsabers.

"Your younglings." He said.

"I thought you said the clones tried to kill the Jedi Cere." The Latero said.

"Why do they have younglings then?" The Nightsister asked.

"Who are you kid?" Uncle Gregor asked Cal.

"I'm Cal Kestis."

"Kestis? Like General Tapal's Padawan?" Uncle Wolffe asked.

"That's me alright." Cal said.

"Uncle Rex, who was General Tapal?" Anakin asked.

"General Jaro Tapal, he lead the 13th Battalion. Good man and Jedi." Uncle Rex said.

"Your name is familiar." Cal said.

"Is it now?" Uncle Rex asked.

"I believe you were part of the 501st. Under General Skywalker." Cal said.

"That's me alright." Uncle Rex said.

"I know about you two as well." Cal said.

"You fought in the clone wars?" I asked. Cal nodded.

"You kept these younglings safe. I believe we can trust you." He said.

"Got no choice anyway. Made a promise to their parents." Uncle Gregor said.

"Who are their parents anyway?" Cere asked.

"Well ma'am. Their parents are Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri." Uncle Rex said.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Cal's P.O.V~**

Tano. That last name reminded me of an ex-Jedi.

"Tano? As in Ahsoka Tano?" Cere asked.

"That's the one." Rex said.

"How do I know your not lying?" Cere asked.

"Cere. They're not. I can feel it." I said.

"You don't trust us because we're clones." Gregor said. It wasn't a question.

"What are kids of senator doing out here?" Greez asked.

"Ahsoka's wish was for Lux to raise them but three years after the Empire started he realized they were force-sensitive and gave them to us to raise so they would be safe." Wolffe said.

"Why not any Jedi?" Merrin asked.

"Far as he knew they were all dead and thought they would be in even more danger with Jedi. He also knew we would go somewhere the Empire couldn't find us." Rex said.

"They're trained." I said.

"Bonteri wanted us to train them. I told him we really couldn't train a Jedi but he insisted. We eventually gave in. We trained them but not a lot. We barely knew anything about how Jedi train." Gregor said.

"They have lightsabers. When did you have the time to take them to Ilum?" Greez asked.

"We took them when we were leaving for here." Wolffe said.

"Anakin and Padme. Named after a Jedi and senator." Cere said.

"Ahsoka was close with both of them." Rex said.

"Especially Master Skywalker." I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we were about to head of to Alderaan." Wolffe said.

"Why?" Merrin asked.

"Bail was something to tell us and also wants to try and persuade us to join the Rebellion." Gregor said.

"We could take you there if you need a ship." Greez said.

"Thanks. We'll get introduced on the way to your ship." Rex said. We nodded and headed to the Mantis. I could understand why they didn't join the Rebellion sooner. They had to raise Anakin and Padme. The Jedi and senator they were named after were close, I wonder if Master Skywalker could have broken the code, not that it mattered nowadays.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Merrin's P.O.V~**

Something confuses me about these clones. I don't know what however.

" _Beep-be-bee-beep_." BD-1 said.

"Yeah. We disobeyed the order." Rex said.

"Order?" I asked.

"Order 66, kill all Jedi by order of the supreme chancellor." Wolffe said.

"How come you were able to disobey?" Greez asked.

"We took out our chips. Only because we believed one of the 501st clones." Gregor said.

"The others didn't?" Cal asked.

"Nope. Fives tried exposing Palpatine for who he truly was but no one believed him expect us. Of course it took us awhile to believe him." Rex said.

"Anyway. We're here." Greez said entering _The Mantis_.

"I'm surprised you even came with us." I said.

"Shut up." Greez said.

"Not one for nature?" Padme asked.

"Not unless it's behind glass like those ones over there." Greez said motioning to the plants as he went to set course for Alderaan.

"Never seen some of these plants." Wolffe said.

"They're from planets that I hadn't known about until I followed Master Cordova's path." Cal said. The clone nodded.

"We've just jumped into hyperspace." Greez said. Rex nodded. I noticed Cal had left somewhere. Probably to mediate.

"Now there's something we need to tell you two. It's important that Cal doesn't find out about this until we reach Alderaan." Gregor said.

"Why?" I asked.

"General Tapal is alive." Rex said. I looked at Greez in shock.

"You're saying that Cal's master is still alive?" Greez asked.

"Yes." Wolffe said.

"I understand why you want to wait to tell him." I said.

"You do?" Anakin asked. I nodded.

"You want to surprise him." I said.

"Exactly." Gregor said.

"We're arriving!" Cere called. Greez went to land the ship. Cal joined us again. I was glad that would be able to see his master again after 15 years. Once we landed, we left _The Mantis_ to be greeted by a young girl.

"Your highness, where is your father?" Rex asked.

"On his way with Master Tapal and please, it's Leia." The girl said. I noticed Cal's confusion along with Cere's.

"Welcome and I see you brought some friends. I'm Bail Organa and you've met my daughter Leia." A man said walking up to us with a Lasat.

"I'm Cere Junda, that's the captian of _The Mantis_ , Greez Dritus, this is Merrin, and that's Cal Kestis." Cere said motioning to each of us.

"Master Tapal?" Cal asked.

"Hello, Padawan." The Lasat, Master Tapal, I don't think I should refer to him as Jaro unless he wants me to, said. Then, Cal fainted.

"I'll leave you be. Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, this way please." Bail said. The three left with him.

"Let's get Cal back in the ship." Greez said. Cere and I nodded. We moved him back on the ship. I knew Cal would be shocked but I wasn't quite expecting him to faint.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Jaro's P.O.V~**

I don't know why I surprised that Cal reacted like that. He hadn't seen me in 15 years at all.

"Will he be ok?" Leia asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Cal's just in shock right now." Merrin said. Leia nodded.

" _Beep-bo_." A droid said.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll explain when Cal's awake." Merrin said.

" _Beep-be-bee_?" The droid asked.

"I'm sure it won't be long, BD-1." Cere said.

"The kid is awake." Greez said joining us.

"Master Tapal, how did you survive?" Cal asked as he joined us. Merrin laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was placed in Carbonite when I was found by someone on Bracca. My wounds healed and then I woke up here." I said.

"Glad to see you." Cal said.

"You as well, Cal." I said.

" _Beep-bee-be-bo_." BD-1 said.

"Yeah, buddy. That's my master." Cal said.

"Glad to see you getting along." Bail said as he joined us along with Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor. Cere narrowed her eyes seeing the clones.

"Alright. I'll leave to talk." Bail said. Once he left, Rex turned to Leia.

"What do you know about your birth family?" He asked.

"Not much. Why?" Leia asked.

"How would you like to meet your brother?" Wolffe asked.

"I would love to!" She said.

"Where to then?" Padme asked.

"Tatoonie." Gregor said.

"We might as well leave now. Bail can't know we're taking you with us." Rex said.

"I'll stay here. It's best if not all of us go." I said. Rex nodded.

"Alright. Let's get going." Anakin said. Everyone nodded. Once I left the ship, they went to leave for Tatoonie. I went to meet with Bail. Hopefully, this would turn out well.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Leia's P.O.V~**

The travel to Tatoonie was long and boring. Though it was worth it if I was going to meet my brother.

"We're arriving!" Greez called. Once he landed, I headed off the ship.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for all of us to be traveling together?" I asked.

"I'm not going anywhere so you decide who is going or not." Greez said.

"Cal and I can go along with Leia." Merrin suggested.

"I'll go as well." Rex said.

"Take BD-1 with you." Cere said. Cal nodded and we left the docking bay.

"We need be careful. This place is a wretched hive of scum of villainy." Rex said.

"How will we find where Luke lives then?" Merrin asked. She had put on a cloak with the hood up to hide her markings.

"That I don't know." He said.

"Let's just get out of here before someone realizes we don't belong." Cal said. Rex nodded and left the spaceport.

"Tatoonie is nothing but desert. How can anyone live here?" I asked after awhile of walking. I felt ready to collapse. I could Merrin and Cal were feeling the same.

"Old Ben!" A voice called. The others jumped ready to fight.

"No need to fight." Another voice said. He sounded much older than the other voice.

"Master/General Kenobi?" Cal and Rex asked.

"Padawan Kestis, Rex. It's a pleasure to see you again." Master Kenobi said.

"Who's the kid?" Cal asked.

"This is Luke Skywalker." Master Kenobi said. My gaze drifted to boy. My brother.

"Come with me. We can talk then." Master Kenobi said. We followed him to his home.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Cal Kestis, that's Merrin, Rex, BD-1, and-"

"Leia Organa or Skywalker, I guess considering I'm your twin." I said. Luke looked at me confused.

"Uncle Owen always said I didn't have a sister." Luke said.

"That's because you're uncle didn't know about her." Master Kenobi said. He turned to us.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi or as Luke knows me Ben Kenobi. Now I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." He said. Luke and I looked at each curiously. I wondered why I didn't know about him before. Maybe Master Kenobi would cover that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins I would like to thank everyone who left kudos.

**~Luke's P.O.V~**

I didn't expect to find out I had a sister today. Maybe I would learn about my mother.

"General Skywalker has officially broke every rule in the rulebook." Rex said. General Skywalker? My dad wasn't a general.

"Hold on, my dad wasn't a general. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." I said.

"Your uncle didn't like that your father was a Jedi. Thought he should've just stayed on Tatoonie." Ben said.

"What about our mother?" Leia asked.

"Senator Amidala. I would believe Bail mentioned her to you." Ben said.

"He did, Master Kenobi." Leia said.

"Please, call me Obi-Wan or Ben. I haven't been a Jedi in 15 years." He said.

"My dad was a Jedi and my mom was a Senator? That's cool!" I said. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You know. That reminds me of a set twins I've been raising." Rex said.

"How?" Leia asked.

"Padme and Anakin are also kids of a Jedi and Senator." Rex said.

"Is that so?" Ben asked.

"Their last name gives it away." Cal said. Just then Aunt Beru walked through the door.

"Telling him about his father?" She asked.

"And mother." Ben said.

"Good. It's time he knew about them. I'm Beru Lars." Aunt Beru said.

"I'm Merrin, that's Cal, BD-1, Rex." Merrin said.

"I'm Leia, Luke's twin." Leia said.

"Nice to finally meet you Leia." Aunt Beru said.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked.

"Your aunt is better at keeping secrets plus I knew she should possibly tell you one day." Ben said.

"Why did it have to be a secret?" Leia said.

"Force-sensitive twins are strong in the force when together. Though, separate you're still strong." Cal said.

"You two were separated to keep you safe from the Empire." Ben said.

"If all need a place to stay, I offer my home for the night. If needed some of you can stay here." Aunt Beru said.

"Thank you." Rex said.

"Oh and keep your lightsaber hidden. Owen is not a fan of Jedi." Aunt Beru said before leaving.

"It's best if Rex stays here. Seeing him Owen will know that you found out the truth about your father." Ben said. We nodded.

"Luke!" Aunt Beru called.

"Coming!" I said running out with BD-1, Cal, Leia, and Merrin following me. What did my father do to make Uncle Owen hate him?


	7. Chapter 7

**~Beru's P.O.V~**

After awhile in the speeder, we soon reached my home.

"Owen!" I called.

"Yes?!" He called.

"We have guests!" I called. Owen walked over to greet us.

"How long?" He asked.

"Just for tonight." Cal said.

"Alright, come in." Owen said. We followed him inside.

"Nice place." Leia said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm Owen, I see you've already meet Luke and Beru." Owen said.

"I'm Leia, that's Merrin, Cal, and BD-1." Leia said. Owen nodded.

"I'll show you to your rooms." I said and they nodded. Once I showed them their rooms I went to make dinner. Owen joined me in the kitchen.

"I think it's time to tell him the truth about his father." I said although I knew that Luke already knew.

"No."

"Owen, you can't get this secret forever."

"Yes, I can and I intend to."

"Luke should know!"

"It's not like his father is going to randomly show up in his life again!"

"Owen-"

"No! That is final!" Owen said. I sighed and went back to making dinner as Owen went back to work. Maybe this could be Luke's chance off Tatoonie. Luke always wanted to leave her and I was determined to see that he did even if it means Owen can't find out. I soon finished making dinner and I called everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Owen's P.O.V~**

We ate dinner in silence. Which I was grateful for. Something seems off however, why would three people and droid wonder this far without any reason. Unless one of them was a Jedi. No that's impossible, Kenobi said the Jedi were dead. Plus Luke would know the truth about his parentage by now.

"What's brought you out here?" I asked.

"We're just people trying to find a place to settle. We like to explore the planet first." Cal said.

"Well, you won't want to settle here unless you like living in dangerous areas especially at night." I said.

"Everywhere is dangerous with the Empire around." Leia whispered but I heard her and I'm guessing Beru did as well by the look on her face.

"That may be true. However, Tatoonie was already dangerous before the Empire came. They just made it more dangerous." She said.

"How can live out here if you don't mind me asking?" Leia asked.

"We were born and raised here so we're used to the heat. We find our ways especially us moisture farmers." I explained and she nodded.

"Where are you from?" Beru asked.

"We're from Coruscant." Merrin said. I was quite suspicious of her more than the others. Beru nodded. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Once we finished Cal, Leia, and Merrin helped Beru clean up. I headed to my room and got some sleep. I didn't realize how different would be. That was because I didn't realize that this would be the last night Luke stayed with us.


End file.
